Rick Hawn
Rick Hawn is a championship judo practitioner and a retired lightweight and welterweight fighter who competed most notably for Bellator. Bellator He most recently lost to Jay Hieron in the finals of the season four Bellator welterweight tournament. Hieron defeated Hawn via a close split decision handing his first professional loss. Hawn was next set to face UFC veteran Ben Saunders in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five welterweight tournament. Unfortunately he was injured and forced to pull out of the tournament. After a lengthy hiatus to recover from the injury, Hawn decided to drop down to the lightweight division to compete in Bellator's season six lightweight tournament. He next faced Ricardo Tirloni in the tournament's quarterfinal round, knocking Tirloni unconscious in the first round and showing that he possessed scary power at 155 pounds. Hawn next faced veteran and fan favorite Lloyd Woodard in the tournament's semifinal round. He defeated Woodard via stunning knockout just a few seconds into the fight's second round after a tentative first stanza. With the victory, Hawn advanced to the finals to face fellow welterweight tournament competitor Brent Weedman. Hawn defeated Weedman via decision to earn $100,000 and a title shot against undefeated Bellator lightweight champion Michael Chandler. The fight would take place on Bellator's new home, Spike TV. Chandler dominated Hawn en route to a second round rear-naked choke submission victory. Hawn next fought and knocked out rival Karo Parisyan in the second round back at welterweight before fighting and defeating Herman Terrado via a boring unanimous decision in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season nine welterweight tournament. He next rematched Brent Weedman in the semifinals. Hawn defeated Weedman via unanimous decision. Hawn then fought Ron Keslar in the finals knocking Keslar out in the third round to earn a shot at the vacant welterweight title against Douglas Lima. Lima dominated Weedman primarily with leg kicks en route to a second round corner stoppage TKO. Hawn then dropped back down to lightweight to fight Dave Jansen losing via unanimous decision before being cut from Bellator. Outside Bellator Hawn next made his Titan FC debut winning a forgettable unanimous decision over UFC vet Carlo Prater. He then defeated Derek Loffer outside of Titan via unanimous decision before returning to Titan to defeat UFC/Strikeforce vet Pat Healy via a close split decision for the Titan FC lightweight title in September 2015. In late October 2015 Hawn retired from MMA. Fights *Rick Hawn vs. Dan Ford *Rick Hawn vs. Bruce Boyington *Jay Hieron vs. Rick Hawn - The fight was in the finals of the Bellator season four welterweight tournament. *Rick Hawn vs. Ricardo Tirloni - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six lightweight tournament. The fight was also the lightweight debut of welterweight veteran Hawn. *Rick Hawn vs. Lloyd Woodard - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season six lightweight tournament. *Dave Jansen vs. Rick Hawn - The fight was considered to be a Bellator lightweight title eliminator, and it was Hawn's return to lightweight. *Rick Hawn vs. Carlo Prater - The fight was Hawn's Titan FC debut. Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Judokas Category:Olympians Category:Bellator fighters Category:Retired fighters